Who knows?
by piyangFT
Summary: Fairytales aren't real, they exist among the books that are drawn by our imagination. and it's hard to mix it up in reality, cause you'll never know if what you experience right now can create a happy ending or a disaster. and that's how Lucy Heartifilia perceives her Love life. well, scratch that, who knows?


**Who knows?**

Sticy corner! Yeah! I love paring all nice looking men with lucy! And I was thinking of writing one for LucyXichiya XD crazyyyyy! Well! Here ya go!

Disclaimer; Hiro mashima knows best! And Im still an Amateur.. *sigh*

It's been a month already when gray became her boyfriend, and both were having the time of their lives, going on steady dates and balance school work. Lucy had always been in love with the said guy, typical love story too..

"meeting in a late night train and bumped to each other, we touched our hands and looked up and….and…. knew it was love at first sight! Uwaaaah~" lucy's wailing made levy shut her ears with her palms.

"alrigth alright! I got it! I know how it all happened now please, stop crying for that guy, there are a hundred of male species in this country! Just look around! You might find someone more suitable for you." Levy patted her bestfriend's back and dried her tears with her hanky.

"I knooow.. but it's really hard to move on when all you ever thought in your whole life is being with that only guy who…who..broke my heart." She sobbed and only God knows what she's been muttering about under her breathe. Levy just sweatdropped, she knew this would happen, lucy the fragile girl who believes in love stories like those in fairytales and novels that she always read would surely act like those broken hearted women who thought love is the only answer to their problems. But, mind you, this girl has more potentials than those freaks, she maintained her grades, and always and well, forever will be in her almighty top 1 position, levy's on her second place, and she didn't mind, as long as they're together. It was never a competition in their relationship.

"cheer up lu-chan! Tomorrow we'll celebrate!"

"c-celebrate? For what?"

"for Him(referring to an old jay walker), no idiot, for your freedom! You're free from a miserable love story that didn't go well in the end! Isn't that great?!"

"well, the way you said it , I just didn't like it, but the meaning behind it. I think I might let you live for a while." Lucy forced a sad smile,she knew what her friend meant and she just doesn't want to fight for her *true* miserable love story.

"goowd byee! Ggrrayy(hiccup)Fullbustteer! I'll see you in hell! No- na uuh.. wahahahahahha!" levy's sweat dropped who knows her bestfriend has such alcohol conditions?

"lucyy.. remind me again to not reward yourself with alcohol. Your screw really isn't tight." She sips on her drink, levy just felt awkward with everybody else who was around them.

"leeevvy! Im not seeing him in hell! He..he.. he'll burn into a crisp! aloooone! And I will never be there to he- (hiccup) help! Him!" lucy took another bottle and drop the glass, she forced the bottle's mouth on hers.. making levy surprised by her actions.

"aiiist! Lucy!stop! you're insane! Get a hold of yourself!" both are pulling the bottle to their sides, making levy get all nervous from the constraining drunkard lady with her. Minutes later, lucy drained all her futile efforts of pulling it harder making levy sighed of relief. Bottle on her hands, she took the chance to place it somewhere, where lucy cant reach it.

"leeevy-chaaan… my head is spinning…" lucy complained, giving levy a deadpan look.

"and it wouldn't have been spinning right now if only you drank a little, but then, when I said little, you just drank the whole liquid in one then you became …. this" pointing her out.

"hahahaaa~ levy-chaan.. you're so funny… "

"okaaay! Let's go.." levy turned around, seeing the distracted people who were watching them the whole time.

"sorry for the disturbance! Please continue." And by that, she held lucy and helped her walk out of the room.

It was 11:15, and the roads were pitch black, seemingly impossible for two young women walking alone in the midst of total darkness. whilst, giving levy the hardest time of her life, carrying the burden beside her who was still wide awake and moving around. Fortunately for levy, the sidewalks have their light posts on, guiding them to their homes. The streets were empty, no cars and no people, only them, it's just like one of those horror movies where they're the next target or some kind of a murder/crime scene that's soon gonna happen.

"please… Lu-chan… remind me again not to invite you for a drink! You're heavier than my boyfriend! Geez!"

"eeeeh? That bastard let you carry him !? a small g-girl? I'm gonna get hi*hiccup*mmm for that! That…shit! fu*hiccup*kn idiot! ughh" levy just smiled at her bestfriend, she may seem stupid sometimes, but she actually has the nicest heart that anyone would love to get close to her, but thinking about it, she remembered Gray, Lucy's now ex-boyfriend. "I really wonder why that bastard Gray stood up on her relationship, when frankly speaking, he can never find someone like her anywhere, Lu-chan is a special edition, an all-in-one package, but why would he do such a thing to her? " levy's mind was pre occupied by her bestfriend's love life that she never noticed that Lucy's already clutching and trying hard to get her attention.

"huh? What is it?"

"what are t- those?"

"those? What do you mean by….." levy's eyes were wide as saucers when she saw two men coming their way, their silhouettes were pretty terrifying for levy since they were tall and somehow seems like they have built bodies, whilst, they're only girls, scratch that… scared little girls who knows nothing about self-defence, well except for lucy who is actually a captain of the karate team, but with her current state, levy's the only one who can think and move straight.

"lu-chan… If I were to die in this late night out between us, please tell gajeel that I hate him for what his friend gray did to you." Lucy stared at her, face red as a ripe tomato.

"umh! I hate him too! And that Gray*hiccup* bastaard! We'll hate them forever Levy-chan!" levy's sweat dropped, "woow, that alcohol really hit that hard on you, I really hope I brought my camera with me, so that I can capture this big revelation beside me." She muttered to herself.

The two guys came towards them, making levy nervous and horrified. she started taking a step backwards, not minding lucy who was busy trying to identify the strangers coming towards them when suddenly...

"levy.. levy-chaan.." startled, levy spun her head to her side

"w-what is it?"

"I think... those*hiccup* guys wants to hit on us.." levy's sweat drop.

"yeaaah.. most likely,but i think they're going to do something more than flirting my dear lu-chan.."

"ah? " lucy stared at the darkness, seemingly blurry thanks to the effects of alcohol.

when the guys stood near the light post, theey imediately moved to where the two women are. levy flinched, not realizing lucy almost stumbling, thankfully, a dark haired guy caught her in his arms.

well, as a vast reader, levy's mind started swirling in madness when she saw how romantic the catching and falling scene. and yepp! at that moment, she was glad she came..

"Im glad I came with you Lu-chan..." she muttered, clasping her hands together, where everything she sees are in slow motion. and sadly, lucy's face was a bit not on cue, and that made levy... *sigh*

when she was about to interrogate the young man, another man caught her attention, he has blonde hair same as lucy, but a bit lighter, he wore all black clothing that made his white complexion stand out. and he seemed down somehow. that made levy's inner mind squealing..

"could this be? " levy's eyes wandered from the beautiful scene of lucy and the dark haired male and the mad expression of the blond guy next to them. taking all the information in her brains, she then inferred...

"The start of New found love..." levy wiped a tear on her face, happy that lucy may have found the Love that is rightfully hers someday... but...

"oi! Rogue! quit fooling around and let's go." an angry chip formed on levy's head.

"this guy.. he's the 3rd party! he's the villain in this love story! ughh.. but Im the heroin's best friend, and that means.. I'll be the one to stop his evil plans on breaking them apart!" levy muttered in her head...

"ah. you alright? can you stand up? "

"huh.. yeah. " helping her stand up makes levy close her eyes squealing madly. the blonde guy watching her raised his brow, a questionable look on his face.

"what's wrong with your friend ?" he asked Lucy.

"huh? oh.. she *hiccup* just broke up with herboyfriend.. " she said, leaning hopelessly beside Rogue. levy heard this and reacted instantly

"wha-! hey! you're the one who's in a broken relationship here!why'd you have to pass it on me?" both guys puzzled. in the blond guy's head

"are they insane? walking down the empty road where only total darkness accompanying them."

"rogue, i think both girls are drunk"

"nope, only the blonde girl." both guys stared at her and sting nodded in understanding. when things were settled, levy decided to carry lucy on her own, she cant fully trust a stranger taking them home.. though she thinks they aren't that bad though. but still, she had to be wary, and so much for that, lucy's home is just near. sure she can handle that by herself. when the girls left, rogue stated something that made his friend fussy.

"you know, if only you came and caught her, you might've given her interest. "

"Im not that kind "

"but hey, both of you have the same in common." the blonde guy raised a brow.

"you have broken relationships."

"oh, coincidence.,,coincidence, nothing worth in common."

"oh? but it would've been nice if you caught her and tell her how you feel about her since-"

"nope! still no.. she's drunk, she wont remember me anyway."

.

.

.

.

(silence)

.

.

"behold.. the amazing Sting Eucliffe, doesn't know how to tell a girl how he feels, it's like first grade all over again. where kids starts calling you coward... and a wimp. "

and sting just nodded...with an angry chip on his head..

"Rogue... don't expect anything from me on your birthday." and by that, Rogue froze.

- XD


End file.
